Apa Aku bermimpi?
by nao picasta
Summary: Bagaimana ya jadinya Ino yang memuja Sai bisa berbicatra dengan Sai


**Apa Aku Bermimpi?**

**disclaimer : masashi kishi moto**

**typo,ooc, au, abal**

**Ino Y & Sai**

pagi yang indah buatku di saat ku buka mataku dan ku tatap indahnya mentari pagi yg masuk di dalam kamarku,

hai perkenalkan aku Ino Yamanaka, usiaku baru 16 tahun, aq pelajar di konoha internasional school,

"Wah... Sudah waktunya mandi, sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat bareng dia"

Dia adalah Sai, cowok keren yang aku sukai di sekolah, aku rela harus bikin pr buat dia, kalian tahukan dia itu keren aku suka, senyum palsu yg lepas dan segalanya

"Ibu aku brangkat ya..." Ino yang keluar dari rumahnya dengan gembira itu menuju sekolah yang dia kagumi (author:wah tumben ino brangkat pagi Ino: nyaah autor akukan rajin)

"Wah itu Sai, harus aku ikuti!" Ino yang berbicara sendiri itu tanpa di ketahui telah di ikuti seorang gadis berambut pink bermata emerald

"Ino..!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundak Ino

"NYAAA...!kau membuatku kaget aja sakura!" Ino yg kaget setengah mati teriak tanpa kendali dan mengakibatkan orang yang melewati mereka menatap keheranan

"Kau kenapa mengikuti dia?" tanya sakura keheranan

"A...ku cuma... eh.." Ino yang bingung setengah mati itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malunya itu

"Sebaiknya kamu bicara langsung saja sama dia!" pinta Sakura yg tanpa beban mengucapkan itu

"Tapi Sakura aku kan malu..." wajah Ino yang mulai memerah itu bagaikan tomat yg sudah matang

"Baiklah! Akan ku bantu...!" kata Sakura yang membuat Ino smakin malu

#Skip time#

seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu menjadi objek pemandangan yang menarik bagi seorang gadis seperti Ino

"Sai kenapa kamu begitu indah di mataku, melebihi Sasuke yang seperti _'pantat ayam"_ , puji Ino dalam batin

tanpa di sadari Ino, Sai yang sedari tadi duduk di bawah pohon itu menghampiri Ino yg memujinya dalam hati dan mengaguminya

"Ehm.." Daham Sai kepada Ino yang sontak membuat Ino kaget dari lamunannya

"Sss... Sai..!" jawab Ino yang membuat dia sulit bernafas dan bergerak

"Nyaaa... apakah aku bermimpi bisa bicara dengannya... OMG aku benar benar bermimpi, kalau aku bermimpi seseorang jangan bangunkan aku!" gumam Ino dalam hati yang seakan membuat dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang

"Hei! Kamu kenapa dari tadi melihatku terus?" kata kata Sai yang membuat ino tersadar dari lamunan kecilnya itu

"Tii.. tidak kok, aku hanya..." sahut Ino yang mulai menampakkan wajah merah nya itu

"Hanya apa?" tanya Sai yang mulai penasaran dengan kata kata Ino yang menggantung

"Aaa ku hanya... kagum pada mu Sai.." jawab ino yang semakin membuatnya malu luar biasa itu, di hadapan seorang cowok pujaan hatinya

"Oh.. cuma kagum ya!" sahut Sai yang terus menatap wajah Ino, yang terlihat memerah bagai buah tomat itu

Ino yang mulai tersipu malu tanpa basa basi dengan wajah tertunduk meninggalkan Sai yang terus ia kagumi itu.

"Oh tuhan apakah aku bermimpi atau ini benar benar terjadi padaku, aku tidak percaya" gumam Ino dalam hati kecilnya.

jam 2 siang para siswa konoha pulang tanpa terkecuali Ino yang harus menunggu temannya,

"BOSAAAN! menunggu itu bosan" teriak Ino, tanpa di sadarinya sosok cowok berkulit pucat bermata hitam mendekatinya

"Hei, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya seorang cowok yang di ketahui bernama Sai.

Ino yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar telah jadi perhatian Sai,

" Nyaaaahh.. kau membuatku kaget saja, kenapa selalu muncul tiba tiba?" tanya Ino yg kaget bukan main,

"Oh ya, aku dari tadi memperhatikanmu dari situ!" jawab Sai dengan entengnya sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk di depan gerbang sekolah

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sai katakan itu,

"Ya! aku dari tadi memang di situ" jawab Sai sambil mendekatkan dirinya dan bersandar di gerbang sekolah

"Ino!" teriak sakura dari kejauhan

"Maaf lama, aku harus menemani sasuke membereskan berkas berkas kelas kita,"

"Pantesan aku menunggu mu dari tadi di sini" jawab Ino dengan bibir manyun andalannya

"Wah ada Sai ya rupanya! terima kasih ya sudah menemani Ino" Sakura dengan tenangnya mengatakan ucapan terima kasihnya itu tanpa melihat Ino yang ada di samping Sai

"Ah.. tidak usah begitu sakura" dengan senyum palsu yang menjadi andalan Sai

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Ino, Sakura"

"Iya!" jawab sakura yang di ikuti ino

###

sesampainya di rumah Ino lansung menuju kamar tidurnya dan menghempaskan tubuh nya di atas tempat tidur,

"Ya tuhan pakah aku hari ini bermimpi bisa berbicara dengan nya"

Ino yang seakan berfikir ini hanyalah mimpi yang sebentar, dia pun mencubit cubit pipinya dengan keras

"Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi, tuhan terima kasih hari ini menyenangkan bagiku..."

**END**

Hai ini fanfict ku yang kedua, terimakasih udah mau membacanya tanpa panjang lebar lagi review pliss, flame juga boleh

maaf aku membuatnya dengan bad mod


End file.
